London
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Il pleut sur Londres. Une pluie sale, violente, balayée par le vent. Et je suis seul, sous cette pluie d'acide qui se déverse. OS. HPDM
1. L'orage éclate sur Londres

**Disclaimer : Tout à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Je ne gagne rien avec ceci.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya ( Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Note : Petit One-Shot mélancolique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**_London_**

_**A** la lueur de l'aube grisâtre,  
**I**l pleut sur Londres.  
**U**ne pluie froide et douceâtre  
**Q**ui tombe dans les rues couleurs de cendres._

_**L**ondres est lasse.  
**L**asse de ces êtres  
**A**u coeur de glace  
**P**euplant ses rues sans raison d'être._

_**L**'orage éclate sur Londres dans défense,  
**D**échirant son ciel en offense  
**A** ses habitants qui tour à tour se meurent._

_**L**a ville expose sa souffrance  
**E**t la tempête lui apporte sa délibrance.  
**L**ondres sur un air d'Apocalypse meurt.*_

_06h09, Londres, seize Septembre._

**L**ondre est déserte. Londres crie son desespoir et son abandon. Londres s'insurge contre ces êtres qui hantent ses lieux de bébauches. Il pleut sur Londres. Une pluie sale, violente, balayée par le vent. Et je suis seul, sous cette pluie d'acide qui se déverse. Marchant sous ce grand parapluie noir. Londres est morne et grise. Et je le suis avec elle. Je marche lentement. Fouetté par le vent qui s'infiltre sous mon manteau. Qui mords ma peau. Engourdi par ce froid glaçant mon souffle. Je sors mon dupont et une cigarette. J'essaie d'allumer celle-ci. La flamme vacille. S'éteind. J'insiste. M'entête. Je devrais pourtant le savoir. On ne lutte pas contre la nature.

**J**'y parviens enfin. Tirant sur le filtre. Tentant de me donner une nonchalance que je n'ai pas. La tempête n'est pas que sur Londres. Elle habite mon corps. Mon coeur. La Vie m'a deserté. L'ennuie m'a achevé. Et je marche toujours. Vers un but incertain. Les éclairs déchirent mon âme. La mélancolie me porte. Jusqu'à ce pont. Ce pont où je m'accoude toutes les nuits. Mes pensées tourbillonnent dans l'eau trouble de la Tamise. Agitée par le vent assassin qui me décoiffe. Comme la main d'un amant sans consistance. Un bateau passe rapidement créant des remous dans le fil de mes pensées. S'éloignant tout aussi vite. Je n'ai jamais su retenir les choses.

**L**a pluie crépite autour de moi. Douce mélodie qui m'accompagne. Le jour se lève sur Londres. Mais dans mon coeur la nuit est toujours présente. Une lumière fantomatique s'élève sur Londres. Les lampadaires s'éteignent lentement. Londres s'éveille. Et la torpeur qui m'habite ne veut s'en aller. Les rues s'animent lentement. Les jeunes sortent des bars et des clubs. Leurs yeux sont éteinds. Londres souffre et sa population souffre avec elle. Ses rues sont maculées de notre propre souillure. La population londonnienne n'a plus de rêve. Et elle se tue chaque nuit à coup d'étreintes amères et d'alcool destructeur. Londres se meurt.

**T**out comme cette cigarette expirant entre mes lèvres. Je la laisse tomber sur le trottoir. Où elle s'éteind. Je laisse la fumée s'échapper une dernière fois de ma bouche. Emportée immédiatemment par le vent loin de moi. Loin de ma dechéance. J'étais roi. Mon royaume s'est écroulé. Pendant une guerre bien trop sanglante. Et je traîne mon corps sans raison. Chaque nuit. Jusqu'à ce pont. Je suis las. Londres l'est avec moi. Bientôt, je rentrerais chez moi. Je n'ai pas dormis cette nuit non plus. Alors je me coucherais. Dans cet appartement vide. Duquel je vois si bien la beauté déchirante de Londres. Je me coucherais et j'oublierais.

**J**e me retourne. Une silhouette se tient près de moi sous la pluie. Sans rien pour la protéger. Je la reconnais. A ses yeux. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Elle ancre ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux qui font face à la tempête grise des miens.

"**P**uis-je me réfugier sous votre parapluie, Malfoy ?"

**J**'acquiesce. Trop faible pour refuser ce droit à mon ancien ennemi. Le parapluie est petit. Il se serre contre moi. Et sa peau glacée me brûle. _Si ce n'était que cela._ Aucun son ne nous échappe. Comme si l'on souhaitais rester dans cette trêve que l'on pourrait si facilement briser. Il pleut toujours sur Londres. Et la pluie étouffe nos pas. Nous avançons lentement. Jusqu'à mon appartement. Sa main vient chercher la mienne. Et je le laisse faire. La guerre nous a changé. La haine ne nous habite plus. Juste ce besoin de ne pas être seul. Sa main est froide dans la mienne. Mais réchauffe mon âme glacée. Et toujours ce silence.

**E**t la musique entêtante de la pluie. Je le guide dans Londres. Dans ses rues sombres et torturées. Il me suit. Sans une ombre d'hésitation. Alors que la tempête fait encore plus rage dans mon coeur. Et le ciel de Londres est brisé par les éclairs. Dans un bruit d'Apocalypse. Et il ressere sa prise sur ma main. Comme s'il était encore cet enfant apeuré par l'orage. Il l'est encore. Un fin sourire quelque peu effrayé joue sur ses lèvres. Les londonniens se pressent autour de nous. Encore rares à cette heure. Nous frôlant. Leurs visages sont pâles. Ils semblent épuisés. Tout comme Londres.

**N**ous approchons de mon immeuble. Il le sait. Et je le sens tendu. A moins que ce ne soit simplement à cause de Londres. Londres qui tousse son agonie. Avec des accents de détresse. Une détresse que je partage avec elle. J'apperçois l'entrée de l'immeuble. Vestige de ma gloire passée. Réduite à néant. Tout comme Londres. Le vent souffle plus fort. Comme pour nous retarder. Le vent carresse ses cheveux d'ébénes. Et je le jalouse à cet instant. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi. Possessivement. Même s'il ne m'appartient pas.

**N**ous atteignons le porche. Enfin. _Hélas._ Nous nous arrêtons. Et le silence s'éternise. Seulement brisé par la pluie carillonnant à nos côtés. Par l'orage éclatant dans mon âme. Et sur Londres. J'ai le coeur battant. Comme tout les matins. Et Londres semble ressucitée un instant. En même temps que mon coeur. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Mes yeux se ferment. Et Londres disparaît. Je tremble. De froid_. Et à cause de lui_. Ses lèvres s'éloignent des miennes. Londres revient. Et mes yeux s'ouvrent. Aussitôt emporté dans l'orage d'émeraude qui me fait face. Ses yeux. Et la tempête redouble sur Londres.

" **A** demain, Malfoy. Même endroit, n'est ce pas ? Dormez bien."

**I**l s'éloigne. Comme chaque matins. Et je le laisse faire. Le froid du vent me fait de nouveau frissonner. Je me sens soudain glacé. Tout comme Londres. Je prends l'ascenseur. Mais le froid ne s'estompe pas. Il est parti. De nouveau. J'ouvre mon appartement. Je vais sur le balcon. Et je regarde Londres qui expire. Et je le vois dans ses rues. Je sors une cigarette et mon dupont. Le vent souffle toujours. La pluie chante toujours autour de moi. Et j'essaie d'allumer la cigarette. La flamme tremble une fois encore. Et s'estompe. On ne lutte pas contre la nature.

_Fin_

_* Ce poème m'appartient._

**Je sais que je dois écrire la suite de "Les Apparences" mais j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration mais je n'abandonne pas cette fic'. J'espère que vous avez aimés cet OS. Merci de l'avoir vu.**

**_En espérant quelques reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez._**

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_**

_Seb'_


	2. La pluie a cessé de tomber sur Londres

_Pourquoi donner une suite à cet OS plus d'un an après ? Parce que c'est fun et que j'avais envie de donner une autre fin à cet histoire, certains préfèreront rester sur la fin originale d'autres sur celle-ci, personnellement j'aime les deux et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte. Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

**_London (Suite et fin alternative)_**

Gouttes. Goutte. Gouttes. Qui tombent lentement derrière la vitre glacée. Mon souffle s'y accroche. Et je suis les gouttes d'un œil morne. Elles forment des arabesques étranges sur le verre dans un langage qui m'est inconnu. Le bourbon me brûle la gorge. C'est un délice quand on sait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Et mon verre tangue dangereusement entre mes doigts glacés. Un corbeau s'est perché sur un fil électrique. Il me regarde, je le sais. Il jouit de son présage confirmé. Il se moque de moi qui n'ai pas su interpréter ses avertissements pourtant répétés. Je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas lui qui vit ma vie.

Une cigarette se consume entre mes doigts engourdis par le froid. Une autre gorgée de bourbon et pourquoi pas un rail de cocaïne. Et toujours ces gouttes qui tombent délicatement. Une œuvre d'art sans artiste, la nature est certainement le plus grand de tous. Un clic, une photographie de plus accrochée au mur.

Des cons applaudissant un travail que nul n'a accompli. Les photographes sont des voleurs, ils s'approprient ce que d'autres ont créés parce qu'ils sont jaloux de ne pouvoir l'égaler. Je sais de quoi je parle, je suis l'un d'entres eux. Et un léger sourire sans joie, aucune, naît sur mes lèvres. Il n'y a que l'ironie qui ai encore du goût.

Il est parti. Je ne sais plus vraiment quand. Il ne pleuvait pas ce jour là. Je suis allé sur le pont. Toujours ce même pont. Je l'ai attendu, comme tous les autres jours. Le jour a entamé sa course, puis son lent déclin. Je suis resté. Ensuite est venue la nuit, suivi d'un autre jour. Je l'ai attendu, encore et encore, jusqu'à en crever de faim.

Du blues et une cigarette, la combinaison gagnante. On n'oublie rien sans rien. Certains reprennent leur vie, d'autres préfère s'occulter la vérité de leur existence. Je fais partie du second cas, j'ai au moins la décence de le reconnaître. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Je l'ai aimé. Comme un con. Chaque jour, il venait me chercher sur ce pont, me raccompagnait chez moi, effleurait mes lèvres puis s'en allait. Il était dans la logique des choses qu'il parte. C'est ainsi que notre relation était. Alors pourquoi ai-je cru que cela changerait un jour ?

Un joint. Un rail de coke. Un verre de bourbon. Et la pluie qui s'écrase sur la vitre. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, avant. Avant sa main dans la mienne, avant ses lèvres qui me brûlaient le cœur, avant ses putains d'yeux verts. Je l'ai dit, c'était avant et ça ne sera jamais plus.

J'ouvre la fenêtre. Toujours ce même acide qui me transperce la peau. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Je détache la cigarette consumée de mes doigts. Je souffle sur ceux-ci pour les réchauffer avant de m'en allumer une nouvelle. J'ai acheté un zippo, il n'y a qu'eux pour savoir si bien défier la nature.

La flamme s'élance dans les airs. Fière et triomphante, tant à mon opposé. La fumée s'élève dans les airs. Je referme le zippo dans un bruit métallique. Si approprié par ce temps. La pluie est lente et mesurée. A mon image une fois encore. L'orage s'en est allé avec lui, ne laissant plus que cette pluie amère et glaciale.

Au fond, il ne m'a jamais appartenu. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de concret. Il venait, j'étais là. Rien de plus. Et les gouttes se font larmes. Et de la cendre tombe sur le marbre immaculé de mon balcon. Au loin, Big Ben sonne cinq fois. Le jour se lèvera bientôt. Je dormirais dans ce lit trop grand, aussi vide de sens que la pluie tombant sur Londres.

Je laisse tomber mon verre. Il explose et c'est bien le seul signe de rébellion que l'on peut percevoir aujourd'hui. Londres courbe désormais l'échine. Tout comme moi. Plus d'éclair, plus de grondement, plus d'étincelle de vie. Finalement je ne savais rien du vide.

Désormais, je ne vois le monde que d'une seule teinte : le gris. Toujours cette même couleur, les nuances changent mais le gris reste du gris. Plus de vert pour égayer le morne défilé de grisaille qui ponctue mon existence. On ne sait jamais ce qui compte réellement avant de le perdre.

Je rentre à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. L'ambre remplace un instant l'éclat de vert qui hante mon âme. Soudain un bruit strident résonne dans l'appartement. Je renverse du bourbon sur le sol. Je ne suis plus habitué à ce genre de sons, je mets quelques minutes à identifier sa provenance.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée d'un geste que j'espère nonchalant. Ma main tremble légèrement sur le poignet à cause du manque. _Et de l'appréhension_. Une silhouette dans une grande cape noire me fait face. Des gouttes d'eau tombent doucement du vêtement trempé avant de s'écraser marbre de l'entrée.

Durant un instant terrifiant j'ai l'impression de faire face à la mort. Mais la silhouette lève son visage vers moi et ses yeux sont pour moi comme un électrochoc. Verts, ses yeux sont verts. Et je le fixe, les bras ballants. Et la pluie semble repartir de plus belle à l'extérieur semblant concurrencer les battements soudain erratiques de mon cœur.

"Puis-je me réfugier chez vous, Malfoy ?"

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je hoche lentement la tête avant de me dégager pour le laisser entrer. Il dépose son manteau sur la commode de l'entrée avec un naturel qui me déconcerte. Il s'assoit sur le canapé comme s'il y était habitué. Ma cigarette pend misérablement dans ma main. Je l'écrase nerveusement.

Ses yeux se ferment doucement. Il a de grands cernes, cela m'agresse soudainement la vue. Je tente de faire passer la nausée qui s'est emparée de moi avec une gorgée de bourbon. Cela ne marche pas. Je lui sers un verre pour m'occuper l'esprit avant de m'assoir à côté de lui.

Son bras s'enroule autour de mes épaules. Il dédaigne le verre se contentant de se blottir contre moi. Son souffle est brûlant contre mon cou. Et la pluie s'apaise légèrement sur Londres. Je sors une nouvelle cigarette. Je m'énerve en essayant de sortir mon zippo de ma poche. J'y parviens après quelques essais et allume ma cigarette.

"Tu ne devrais pas fumer autant."

Les vibrations de sa voix se répercutent contre ma gorge me chatouillant légèrement. Je souris confusément sans savoir très bien pourquoi. Sa main attrape la mienne. J'ai chaud soudain. La pluie meuble le silence qui s'étire paresseusement. Mes paupières se font lourdes. Je crois que je me sens bien.

Je me lève soudain. Il me fixe de ses yeux encore embrouillés par le sommeil. Je lui tends ma main. Il l'attrape sans hésitation, aucune. Comme avant. Je le conduis à travers l'appartement avec lenteur. Sa main me brûle, mais c'est si agréable que je n'ose la retirer. Nous entrons dans ma chambre, toujours aussi silencieux.

Dans un accord tacite nous retirons nos vêtements, ne gardant que le nécessaire à notre pudeur. Il me suit entre les draps glacials, se collant à mon corps. Nous nous faisons face et je contemple le vert qui a tant manqué à mon existence. Doucement ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Alors je ferme les yeux.

Ses bras entourent ma taille comme pour m'empêcher de m'échapper. C'est lui qui s'en était allé et non moi, sa peur est superflue. Pourtant je le laisse faire. Sa recense me semble si fragile que j'ai peur de tout briser en bougeant ou en prononçant un mot. Je me laisse aller.

Big Ben sonne douze coups. Il remue doucement contre moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrent alors que le doux chant de la pluie perdure à l'extérieur. Si loin de son amertume habituelle. Si proche de la douceur qui m'anime en cet instant. Il me souri, avec une gravité qui ne semble plus le quitter depuis la guerre. L'innocence s'envole quand le sang souille les mains des enfants.

"Je suis désolé."

Les mots me semblent vains, inutiles. A quoi bon être désolé d'une chose qu'on n'avait jamais promis ? Il est là et il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter à cela. Alors je garde le silence et l'embrasse sur la joue. Parfois les actes se révèlent plus parlant que les mots. Je souri pour le rassurer. Jeu de dupe, il n'y a que moi qui ai besoin de l'être.

Nous nous levons, nous habillant lentement comme pour rester encore près l'un de l'autre. Mais il lui faut partir. C'est ainsi que cela a toujours été. Chaque seconde est une éternité et chaque minute semble une seconde. Sa main rejoint la mienne alors que nous retraversons l'appartement.

Devant la porte, je reste muet. Il me fixe et j'ai soudain conscience de ne jamais rien lui avoir dit. J'aimerais, les mots restent coincés misérablement au fond de ma gorge. Sa main tient toujours la mienne alors que l'autre se glisse contre ma nuque. Il m'embrasse, pas un simple effleurement, il m'embrasse avec une passion qui semblait nous avoir déserté.

Perdu et légèrement désorienté, je me laisse prendre au jeu. Je me sens fiévreux et étrangement calme. Quand ses lèvres quittent les miennes, c'est comme si le jour ne se lèverait jamais plus. Je ne parle toujours pas, à croire que j'en ai perdu la faculté. Ses yeux lisent en moi, j'en ai l'intime conviction.

"A demain, Malfoy. Je viendrais, je vous le promets."

Il se tourne pour ouvrir la porte. Ma main agrippe son poignet pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il me regarde et j'ai l'impression d'être transpercé.

"Merci."

Ma main desserre sa prise. Son sourire illumine son visage et il effleure à nouveau mes lèvres, laissant sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Puis il s'en va, me laissant seul et transi de ce froid qui ne s'apaise quand sa présence. Mais ce n'est pas grave. La pluie a cessé sur Londres.

**_Fin._**

_Un peu de vie, d'espoir, une sorte d'happy-end. J'espère que cela vous aura plus, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de donner une suite à des OS aussi longtemps après. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire si la suite est au niveau du premier OS. _

_Bisous et à bientôt,_

_Mary J. Anna (qui aime infiniment Dairy's Scribenpenne, babe, c'est pour toi ça.)_


End file.
